


Red Flags and Long Nights

by Machadaynu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dissociation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Sibling Incest, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: It became the usual routine and was always far easier to just do what he said, instead of being smashed in the face then made to do it (like had that one time). Loki rolled over slowly, sitting up with his legs crossed on the bed. He looked up at Thor's expectant face with wet eyes before palming Thor's cock silently. He tugged it free, looking passed Thor at a poster behind his thigh, doing the actions automatically but not feeling them. Loki was well practiced, giving Thor a few hard jerks that made him swallow hard and grab his head with both hands, urging to get on with it. Loki took the wet head into his mouth like a thermometer before swallowing its length, its weight in his mouth only barely registering in his brain.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Red Flags and Long Nights

Loki heard the front door slam downstairs, shaking the whole house. Instantly, he knew Thor was home from practice. Instinctively he buried his head in his pillow, praying silently that he wouldn't barge into his darkened room, like usual. 

He heard footsteps walk past but couldn't breathe a sigh or relief just yet, he heard Thor dump his bag then take a loud open door piss before approaching Loki's room again and wrenching the door wide open.

'How's it going squirt?' 

Loki didn't bother looking up. He hated this part, the part where Thor pretended to be nice to him. Best to play dead. He stayed mute and still, hoping Thor would somehow figure he was asleep and just walk away. 

Instead that didn't happen, a large hand descended upon him and grabbed him by the scruff of his hoodie and part of his hair. Loki winced, eyes clamped shut.

'You dead?'

'Fuck off' 

'Yeah well I have something you need to take care of' like clockwork, Loki looked down at Thor's thin gym shorts and lo and behold his big stupid dick was hard, already leaving a wet patch on his boxers. He hadn’t even bothered to close his fly. Loki didn't know when this whole thing started really, his big lug of a brother had always been physical with him, he had the scars and bruises to prove it, but somewhere the dynamic changed. Thor realised one day that his little brother could be made more useful than the punching bag he let out his frustration on at the end of the day. 

It became the usual routine and was always far easier to just do what he said, instead of being smashed in the face  _ then _ made to do it (like had that one time). Loki rolled over slowly, sitting up with his legs crossed on the bed. He looked up at Thor's expectant face with wet eyes before palming Thor's cock silently. He tugged it free, looking passed Thor at a poster behind his thigh, doing the actions automatically but not feeling them. Loki was well practiced, giving Thor a few hard jerks that made him swallow hard and grab his head with both hands, urging to get on with it. Loki took the wet head into his mouth like a thermometer before swallowing its length, its weight in his mouth only barely registering in his brain. 

Thor always choked him at some point during this, trying to get him off faster would maybe prevent a cock getting rammed down his throat. Using whatever knowledge he had gleaned from other times, he jerked and sucked messily, wanting nothing more than to hide under the sheets in the dark and for this to be over. Thor groaned loudly above him, Loki could feel him getting close...

Thor jerked him away, hurting his neck in the process before releasing all over his face, milking his cock to get the last drops out. He quickly tucked himself back in before slamming the door behind him.

Before he knew it, Loki was wiping cum off his face and staring at the empty space his brother had just left. He waited for the front door to slam again before he could give himself a scalding shower and ignore his own treacherous dick straining against his jeans.

\----

The next day it happened again. Before mum and dad got home, Thor would get his quick fix before going off to see his jerkoff friends. Loki, per usual would either be laying in the dark wishing he were dead or staring at his phone wishing he were dead when Thor would come in. This time he came in still wearing his jacket, Loki expected that he was just in a rush to get going after his after-school suck but this time it was different. 

Before he could do his usual making a mess over Loki's face he pushed him off before he could cum, Loki went down with such a force that he almost cracked his head open on the bed frame. He landed in a heap on the mattress with Thor on top of him, a crushing heat, his eyes went wide looking up at his brother's dark expression. 'What the fuck are you doing? Get off me!' he managed to grit out in an urgent quiet voice, more terrified that someone might be in the house than what Thor would do with him if he got angry.

Thor grabbed his hands above his head silently before making room to grab at Loki's black jeans, jerking them and his pants down in one pull around his ankles. He smirked down at Loki's half hard cock 

'Oh, look, what is this? Dick getting all hard for me?'

'What are you on about you stupid fuck!? Get off me!' Loki and yelled kicked but his legs were bound together with his jeans, sneakers still on making it impossible, he tried his best to connect the bony parts of his legs and arms with the softest parts of Thor’s large body.

Thor stilled him by grabbing him forcefully by the chin, wrenching his neck in the process so that he was looking directly at him. Loki let out a small whine at the pain but didn’t dare break eye contact looking up at Thor’s dark, unreadable eyes. 

'That wasn't very nice was it?' The words were enough to terrify him into submission, the franticness of his body settling into his mind and bones, the old ways he dealt with his brother kicking into gear, he did what he was used to doing, being docile so it wouldn't hurt.

'There's a good boy' 

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, tears forming at the corners. He tried his best to not let a sob escape but it was too late. Thor held him in a loose grip around his throat, stroking him idly and watching, unmoving. It felt like years before anything else happened. Thor’s callused hand and the lump in his throat was all there was left to feel before Loki tentatively cracked open an eye, curiosity overwhelming him.

Then Thor kissed him. 

He did it. He leaned in, put his mouth on his and held him tightly. Loki almost couldn't breathe, when he pulled away he let out a loud shaky exhale before he did it again, this time running his lips down his neck. Loki could feel the cold teeth of Thor's jacket zipper dig into his cheek. He wanted to disappear, scream do anything to show how unhappy he was except his body felt paralysed. 

Thor's teeth clamped down on his neck, Loki breathed in sharply, fingers digging into the sheets. He could feel his treacherous body reacting again and tried to squirm away from Thor bearing down on him. Thor was being unusually tender with him even with his teeth around his neck, breathed hotly into his ear. Wanting to feel his legs around him, Thor pulled Loki's clothes all of the way, undressing him dexterously then reaching for his own shorts to pull out his cock. He pushed his hips forwards so that they touched, Loki wanted to scream but instead let out a needy whimper at the pressure building. Instead of smirking at him again, Thor just looked at him curiously before trying one more time. Loki clamped his mouth shut trying to stifle himself, but the reaction to Thor's minstations were already written all over his knitted brows and flushed cheeks. 

'Get on your stomach'

He was not happy to be part of Thor's new little experiments, but he complied, rolling over reluctantly. The only advantage to it, he thought, was not having to look up at his brother's face. 

He scrambled trying not get his shoes on the bed, a stupid thing to think about considering the circumstances but it helped him calm himself. Loki shut his eyes and could feel Thor behind him, touching his bare ass before putting his mouth on him. Hot mouth and cold hands parting him open. It felt incredible, like nothing he had felt before and he let out a moan as Thor licked at him fervently. 

Suddenly Thor's mouth pulled away and Loki realised his cock was dripping.

'Touch it then, you wanna cum right?' Thor said to him. He reluctantly took himself in hand, wanting to cum and die all at the same time. Thor flipped him over once again, looking at him hungrily. He slipped his fingers between Loki's balls dipping below and teasing his entrance.

'My little slut brother, you want it right here don't you?' Thor teased, letting his thumb massage his wet entrance 

Loki shut his eyes letting a soft 'no' escape his lips. Thor gave a chuckle and pushed his finger in. Loki tried to kick himself away but Thor was pinning him to the bed, he let out a whine to the intrusion but Thor began to move, applying pressure just where it felt good. Suddenly Thor was finger fucking him and somehow holding his legs apart with his own, hand yanking his hair, holding him down roughly. Loki's eyes went wide feeling pleasure reluctantly building in his gut. Thor's mouth was on him again, he could feel his hard cock crushing against him, he involuntarily bucked losing himself completely. 

Thor couldn't take it anymore, he lifted Loki's hips up and lined himself up, fighting his way into Loki's hole. Loki took in a sharp inhale scrambling to brace himself, a silent scream caught in his throat. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to stifle a sob coming from his chest. He threw his arm over his face trying his absolute best to imagine himself anywhere else. His senses filled with Thor's smell, his crushing weight, his panting, his sweat, the hard lines of his muscles. He tried to think about being somewhere else, being in space, being in a dark warm place away from humanity. 

Thor held his hand and put it on his cock, encouraging him to stroke it, somehow thinking that if Loki could derive some sort of pleasure from this ordeal it wouldn't be so bad. 

Thor fucked him in earnest, holding his waist and making him bounce up and down. Loki hated that it felt so good, a moan escaped his mouth. Bracing himself he grinded his ass on Thor's cock, milking it, trying to hurry the whole thing up, hoping that it would stop the onslaught. Hips stuttering when he heard Thor groan loudly, he tried again and looked up at in awe at Thor's flushed face who looked back like he was about to eat him alive. He fucked him harder, Loki's one hand gripped his cock and they other braced himself, feeling the building orgasm bubbling up. He clamped his mouth shut to stop the shriek forming in his throat escaping. 

'Loki you're so tight, so fucking good…' Thor held him in place, thrusting into him so hard he felt like he was about to be split in two. 

Thor came with a roar deep inside his brother's guts, spilling so much it squelched noisily in his ass. Loki groaned, feeling the hot sticky mess dribbling out of him as Thor lay on top panting. He grabbed Loki by the cock and gave him a few sharp tugs so he could follow suit. He was soon cumming in an arch hitting both of their stomachs. 

\----

The next time, Thor had found him in the kitchen, he quickly turned around and grabbed the nearest thing to keep busy but it was no deterrent. Thor came up behind him, pressing his hard cock against Loki's ass. He almost gave a start 

'The fuck are you doing?! Dad's in the other fucking room!' he said, barely a whisper

'What are you doing? Making coffee at what...10pm?' 

Loki looked down at his hands to a bag of coffee he had gotten without thinking.

Thor's lips lowered to his ear 'did you have practice today?' Loki gave a slow nod, he watched Thor gently push his back against the door to close it, then drawing closer towards him, cornering his prey.

'And you just got back?' again, Loki looked straight at the counter giving his head a little nod, not able to turn and face Thor just yet. Thor was suddenly pressing him against the cupboards he could feel his own cock get hard against the cold pine. 

Thor's hand dived down the front of his shorts to grab at his half hard cock, he seemed satisfied and guided him by the hips to turn around. Before he knew it, Thor was cupping his face with an unusual gentleness that Loki would never get used to all the while brushing his fingers against his stomach and chest. Thor went in to kiss him, putting his tongue flat against his brother’s teeth and urging him to open up. Loki let out a little noise of protest when Thor's hand went up his shirt to brush and play with his nipples giving him all the access he needed. 

'You have nice little tits' he said putting his hands flat to squeeze, Loki moaned and steadied himself. 'Shhhhh dad's asleep….I mean unless you want to get caught you  _ freak _ ' Loki squeezed his eyes shut and nodded before Thor took his nipple into his mouth, a soft  _ 'fuck' _ escaped his, Thor’s fondling had made him even more sensitive there. 

Thor paused 'Have you showered yet?'  _ what the fuck was Thor on about  _ he looked down at him giving him a small shake of the head. He  _ hadn't _ showered. Actually, he didn't know why Thor was even touching him, he felt gross and sweaty. Suddenly Thor was crouching in front of him, touching his cock through his shorts. He pulled them down, his eyes brightened when he saw that Loki was wearing a jockstrap still, Thor's fingers slipped under the straps as he palmed Loki's ass. He slipped the front down carefully, taking Loki's cock into his mouth all the way to the base. Loki fisted his brother's hair with both hands to steady himself at the sudden engulfing tightness of his brother’s mouth he had never seen something so debauched. Thor was hungry for him, saliva dribbling down his chin, he looked up at him with big eyes, expectant and maybe a little shocked, it took all Loki's strength to not use his brother's mouth as a fuckhole like he'd done so many times to him. He watched as Thor licked him up and down the length of his cock and buried his nose in his pubic hair, it gave Loki a bright brilliant blush. He was  _ smelling _ him. His awful, mean, bully big brother had his nose buried in his crotch and was  _ smelling _ him. And it was dirty but fuck was it _ hot _ . 

Loki suddenly felt powerful then, even with the small sliver of self-hatred, he, Loki, for the first time in his life, had his brother wrapped around his little finger. He gripped Thor's hair tightly, pulling as hard as he could so that he could watch his older brother wince. Thor pulled his mouth away, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, searching to take Loki in his mouth again. 

'You like that? you  _ fuck _ ' Loki spat at him. Thor simply smiled. He had gotten Loki to play his game now. Loki inched his cock back into his mouth again, his grip never slackening on Thor’s hair, he stayed perfectly still letting Loki use him, fucking his mouth. Loud wet noises filled the kitchen once again, Thor’s grip on his brother’s arse tightened and he pushed Loki away from him before standing up to his full height. Loki watched and held his breath, as he undid his belt and pulled out his cock, angry hot and red before he was hauled with his ass on the cold countertop, he stripped his hand up and down on Loki’s cock expertly forcing a litany of  _ ‘oh fucks’  _ and  _ ‘oh gods’ _ to pepper Thor’s messy kisses full of teeth as he tried to keep him quiet. Their cocks finally slid together and Loki let out a mewl feeling Thor’s hand wrap about them both, even with his eyes fixed shut he could feel the difference in their physicality. Thor’s cock felt like a truncheon, thick and long while Loki felt like a little boy pressed against him, once again he felt himself fall back to feeling helpless to Thor’s ministrations, but this time somehow for the first time it felt good to have his brother’s body pressed against him as he grinded away against Loki’s cock in his palm. 

Thor started to stutter his hips, gripping behind Loki’s thin neck and burying his face shoulder, his teeth dragging messily across his brother’s skin as he thrust. Loki held tightly around him, trying his best not to lose his position on the counter, keeping his lips a tight line and breathing heavily through his nose as he tried not to make a sound. Thor on the other hand, was grunting loudly having lost complete control of his voice box, Loki could feel everything against his ear down to his bones. He came with a sudden cry as Thor’s hand swiped the head of his swollen cock, releasing over the both of them. His pent up fears suddenly came flooding back into his brain as he watched Thor follow him into the little death, groaning against his brother’s body and splattering him with cum. 

Thor held him for a while, chest heaving with exertion. It took him awhile to find the energy to lift his head and stared directly into Loki’s frightened eyes. Thor only looked back at him with a mix of confusion and relief. He must’ve seen something there, because he kissed him properly this time. A slow, tired kiss to his forehead, before pulling himself away. Loki felt a sudden loss, feeling himself having to carry his own weight as he set his feet down once more on the cold kitchen tile. Thor was wiping his cock on his shirt and putting it away before cracking the door open again and stepping into the cold air of the hallway. 


End file.
